1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy converting device, and more particularly to a magneto-electric-induction conversion system of a wireless input device.
2. Related Art
Recently, in a power source of a common wireless device, a cell or rechargeable cell is mainly installed. The rechargeable cell can be reused after being recharged, so it has gradually become one of the main electrical sources for the wireless device. However, the wireless device installed with the rechargeable cell must be charged frequently, which is inconvenient in usage, such that a technique of wireless power supply is developed, so as to use the wireless device more conveniently.
The technique of wireless power supply is achieved by using electromagnetic induction, the principle is that a current is input into a coil, so the coil generates a magnetic field, and then the magnetic field affects another coil, and accordingly, another coil also generates a current. Therefore, when an energy sender transfers a current to an inductive antenna, the inductive antenna generates an electromagnetic field and emits an electromagnetic wave, the electromagnetic wave passes through the air and is transmitted to an internal inductive antenna of a wireless device, so as to generate an induction current, and finally, the induction current is converted into a stable current through a circuit in the wireless device.
However, the distance of energy transmission by using the electromagnetic wave is quite limited, and the energy converting efficiency is rather low. The efficiency for charging the rechargeable cell by using the wireless power supply is not as high as that of the wired power supply, so the current wireless power supply technique still has the problems of a short energy transmission distance, low energy-converting efficiency, and waste of energy, etc.